Forgotten Bonds
by dxer1116
Summary: Sealed Beast Carriers are people who have monsters sealed inside them. Some of these people use their sealed beast to protect the everyone; Ironically, they are the most rejected. One boy, who is also a Sealed Beast Carrier will changed that. He will do whatever it takes to to be accepted by people despite all those pain and sorrow the people treat him. Wendy x OC MY first Fanfic..
1. Good news

A year after the Grand Magic Games, everything is just a normal day in Fairy Tail. Natsu and Gray sparring right before they were stopped by Erza because her cake fell down by the two male mages. Lucy and Levy were talking about books. Gajeel was eating iron utensils. Mira is talking with Carla about something with Wendy on Carla side. "Carla, you know, you and Happy look great together. Am I right, Wendy-chan?" said Mira. Carla blushed, "that is not true. Tell her Wendy-chan!" Wendy ignored them. She has a depressed look on her face. Romeo saw Wendy, sad. "Are you ok Wendy-chan?" said Romeo with a worrying tone. "I'm fine Romeo-kun, don't worry about me, I'm alright." she left the guild, going home by herself.

"Why is she depressed?" said Mirajane. Carla replied " its her close friend's death anniversary.. his name was Eminuel Dawnlight. He is Emin for short." she continued, " he was a dragon slayer like Wendy-chan." Mirajane ask a question regarding his death and Carla replied "he died ..."

Location: Magnolia South Gate

Wendy sat under the tree in the middle of the park. She was thinking about Emin. Her mind was full of sweet memories with Emin.

One sweet memory with Emin is when Wendy and Emin pinky-square that they'll get married when the time come. Wendy sinked her head while remembering that.

Next, it was her second and most memorable moments with him. It was her 9th birthday, Emin gave her a silver bracelet as a gift, and she kiss Emin in the cheek.

Wendy turned red. Her blush faded after she remembered her last memory. It was the time when Emin left Cait Shelter. She still remembered his last words. "Don't worry I'll come back for you." those words made Wendy burst into tears. "I miss you, Emin-kun"

As Wendy was crying, there was a yellow exceed. He was injured. Because Wendy has enhanced senses, she smelled blood. She turned her head and caught a glimpse of the exceed. The exceed fell on the ground. She ran towards the poor exceed, and carry him in her arms. As she carry him in her arms, she recognized the exceed. She quickly ran, with the exceed in her arms, to the guild.

She quickly opened the guild door, and ran directly to the infirmary. Then she puts him in the bed, and heals him. Carla and the others barge through the door of the infirmary. As Carla went in the room, she also recognized the exceed. "No way... Its... Its..." Carla was about to cry, tears of joy. The yellow exceed was in bed, healed by Wendy, recognised Carla and Wendy.

"Long time, no see... Wendy-chan... And Carla-chan."

She jumped towards the yellow exceed saying, "Connor-nii!" everybody were shocked. Wendy was crying of joy seeing this moment.

Later...

"I thought you were dead." said Carla. "Well Im here now." Connor grinned. Mira interupted, "Uh... excuse but who is your friend here?" Wendy replied, "He is Connor, Emin's partner." Carla continued, "If he is alive, then Emin too is..." "Also alive." Connor said, but his expression changed. "He is held captived by a dark guild." Connor bowed his head begging for help. "Please help me save Emin." then Wendy replied," we will save Emin!"

Wendy activateded to Sky Dragon Force mode." let's go, we don't have much time.", but Master stopped her and said, "Just calm down Wendy, we may not know what kind of enemy were facing." Connor interrupted, "The name of the dark guild is Death Reaper."

Erza explained about the guild, "Its a really strong dark guild. Rumor has it that this dark guild is so strong, they destroyed a town. "This made everyone shiver in fear, "but Emin took down 5 if strongest wizards in that guild on his own." Connor said this while smirking. "Then why is Emin held captive?" Carla was supposed to ask a question, but interupted her. "Their guild master is really strong."

"What are we waiting for, let's go and don't worry, Team Natsu will help you." Natsu said while Happy was on his back. Connor bowed again and said thank you.

Team Natsu prepares for another mission to save Emin. Wendy and Carla were coming too. Carla hugged Connor and said, "Glad to see you again." Connor replied " me too". This made Happy very jealous. Connor saw and went to Happy. Connor said "You must be..." he patted Happy's back "Carla's boyfriend, nice to meet you. Im Connor, Carla's so-called big bro." Mirajane heard and shouted, "See, youre meant to be together." Carla blush.

Connor wears a headband with a three-headed dragon as a logo. "We are going to rescue you." and they all head out.


	2. The boy in the Hood

_I don't own Fairy Tail, Mashima does._

_R&R please_

Introduction to our OC:

Name: Eminuel "Emin" Dawnlight

Age: 13 years old

Guild: Cait Shelter (former), Fairy Tail

Team: Team drakes

Sealed Beast(s): Ryujin, Diablo

Likes: Pastries, sleeping time, alone, Wendy (later chapter)

Dislikes: Being hanged up-side-down, being disturbed while asleep.

How he looks like: he has blue eyes but his left eye turns red when in battle. He has spiky silver hair. Wears a blue close vest similar to Natsu, but with a hood. He wears white pants. He has a headband with a three-headed dragon as logo. His left arm covered with bandages.

Personality: He is a kind and gentle boy. Calm during battle, never shows emotion in a fight. He is very smart. He can outsmart any opponents. Sometimes has a badass personality especially during a fight or battle.

Weapons: chokutō of Mysticana - forged by Mysticana using his scales and claws as it's blade.

Magic: Dragonslayer Magic (Mystic), Channeling Magic, Seal-Beast Magic.

Finishing blows:

a. Mystic Dragon strike - similar to rasengan, but with a screeching sound (Electric Sound)

b. Mystic Dragon disc - throws a powerful disc to the opponents . It explodes on contact. it can also expand. It has a swirling sound.

c. sealed beast mode (later chapters)

Semi-Diablo mode - uses the magic of one of the sealed beast named Diablo that is sealed inside Emin.

Ryujin mode - uses the magic of one of the sealed beast named Ryujin that is sealed inside Emin.

d. Dragon Slayer Art: chokutō slash - a full swing of his chokutō, multiple slashes are formed.

" you seem to be happy, Wendy?" said Lucy who was beside Wendy. "She is just happy because her childhood crush is still alive." said Carla teasingly. "Carla!" shouted the embarrassed little girl. Wendy turned red. "Aww, she's blushing!" Said Happy while agreeing with what Carla had said.

"By the way Connor," questioned the curious bluenette. "Why is Emin-kun held captive, I know he could take down those people." Connor also wondered, "Emin took down five of their strongest mages, but lost against the master of the guild."

*flashback*

_The master of the guild appeared in front of Emin, with the five mages lying on the ground, defeated. Emin was wearing his hood, covering his face. "What do you want from me?" said the hooded boy. "You know, you're one of the people called the Sealed Beasts Carriers." said the guild master while he crossed his arms._

_Emin prepares to unsheathed his chokutō, "So what if I am?" The master focused his magic on his hands, "Eminuel Dawnlight... Your name is listed on the 'Bingo list' in all the dark guilds in Fiore."_

_After hearing all that, Emin was about to charged at him, but he knew it was reckless with limited magic he has left. He knew that the children he's going to saved is held captive in their HQ. He has a plan, but he needs to be captured by them which means surrendering himself. It isn't his style, but he needs to save the children before they'll be sacrifice._

_Emin sighed as he was thinking this through. He made his decision, and surrendered himself. Connor who was beside looked at Emin, and he was worried. Emin kneel in front of Connor and patted his head. "Don't worry, I'll be okay." Emin smiled at Connor to Comfort him. He stood up and walk to the master. Connor started to cry as Emin went further from him. Connor went to the opposite direction to find some help._

*Flashback ended*

"He is always reckless as ever." said Carla while she was carried by Wendy. "Like the time when we were saved by Emin-kun by those Forest Vulcans." said Connor while walking with his arms. Wendy remembered that day clearly. **The day when Emin-kun and I Pinky-Squared.** Wendy thought and blushed. They all stopped and arrived at the entrance of the HQ. They split into teams: Natsu and Gray, Lucy and Wendy, Erza and the Exceeds.

**We're going to save you Emin-kun.** Wendy thought.

*Death Reaper HQ: Prison Tower*

A boy was sitting on floor leaning against the wall. He sighed as he sensed Connor and the others. **I told him already before, I'll be fine, but he didn't listen. **He smirked as he stood up crossing his arms, still leaning on the wall, and his face was not seen because of his hood. ** Better prepare myself. **

*Outside the Prison Tower*

Erza, who was grabbing a Death Reaper Member's collar, trying to interrogate on where the location of Emin is. "Ok scumbag, where is Eminuel Dawnlight?" Erza questioned. "I don't know." answered the member confidently. Connor was getting pissed. He pushed Erza and slams the man on the wall, grabs his sharpest kunai he had, and points it at the man's throat. "You see this kunai, it can cut anything like butter. If you won't tell me his location in five seconds, you know what will happen..." said Connor with his murderous expression. The man gulped and replied, "He is in this Prison Tower, Please spare me."

The blood-thirsty Exceed released the man, and the man ran away as quickly as possible. The other Exceeds were astonished, even the mighty Titania shivered in fear. Suddenly, an explosion appeared where Wendy and Lucy are. Erza was worried about the girls. She told the Exceeds to help them, " You guys help Wendy and Lucy, I'll saved Emin-kun." Connor interrupted, " I am not leaving without him." Erza replied, "You can fly faster, and save them." Connor has no choice, but to follow. "Ok, but please save him." said Connor went immediately to where the explosion appeared.

*Prison Tower*

Erza was in front of the cell. "Are you there Emin-kun?" A familiar voice replied, "Yeah, I'm here." The boy took off his hood, and smiled, " I'm the Emin-boy who you are referring to." Erza opens the cell and Emin was free. "I'm free!" cheered the silver-haried boy as jumps for joy. "We need to get out of here, right now." said Erza while pulling his hand. "can you wait for me outside, I have something to do.." said Emin while scratching his head, and smiling. "Ok, but hurry up." Erza got out while Emin stayed behind.

**It's been a quite a while since I 'dance' with my chokutō. **Thought Emin while he unsheathed his chokutō.

Erza was waiting outside the Prison Tower when suddenly...

***BOOM***

The prison tower exploded and collapsed. Erza was worried about Emin, but she saw Emin standing the collapsed tower was, with his chokutō unsheathed. "I overswung my chokutō a little. Sorry" apologizing while scratching his head. **He is no ordinary boy. **thought Erza.

Erza noticed Emin changed expression, "What's the matter Emin-kun?" said Erza. "Will you please do me a favor? There are children over there who needs to be saved. I need to go to Connor-kun because he can't handle the Guild Master alone." begged Emin. Erza nodded, and Emin told the location of where the children are. Erza immediately went to the location where the children are.

As Erza was gone looking for the children, Emin stood there concentrating his magic power. He closed his left eye, suddenly, tears of blood fell. He felt the pain in his eyes, held his eye with his left hand. The pain didn't bother him because he is quite used to it. As he open his left eye, it turned red.

**Don't worry Connor-kun, I'm coming. **he thought and disappeared. **and Wen-chan.**

*Location: Wendy and Lucy*

Wendy and Lucy were breathing heavily from exhaustion. Connor was in front of them protecting them. The master appeared from the cloud of dust, "I'm the master of the Death Reaper guild, Kratos!" Connor then charged towards Kratos recklessly, but only to be knocked out and back where he was standing.

"Sky Dragon Roar!" Wendy attacked, but Kratos dodged only to be hit by Taurus' giant axe. "Gotcha" shouted Lucy.

Kratos charged towards Wendy, who didn't noticed him. He grabs Wendy's throat and slams her to the wall. Wendy coughed blood.

"Any last words, little girl?" said Kratos while making a evil grin. "Emin... kun... help ...me" said Wendy softly who was suffocating.

A screeching sound was heard from above, as the smoke cleared, it was Emin who attacked Kratos with a Mystic Dragon Strike. Unfortunately, Kratos dodged.

Emin saw Wendy lying on the ground. He carried Wendy carefully, bridal-style. He escaped and bring Wendy to a safe place.

"...Emin-kun..." Wendy woke up and saw Emin carrying her. "Wen-chan..." Emin carefully Wendy on the ground. "Take it easy Wen-chan. You're injure..."

"Emin-kun!" Wendy hugged Emin, and she was crying in his chest. "I told you already, Don't worry I'll come back for you." Emin hugged back.

"How sweet, a reunion..." said Kratos as he was digusted by what the two were doing. "Tch, You never give up, do you?" said Emin while putting Wendy behind him. Wendy noticed that his left eye bleeding. **Emin-kun. **she thought.

"I want you to as go far away as possible, got it Wen-chan, I want to play with the old man." said Emin. Wendy nodded and ran as far as she can, "Be careful Emin-kun."

Kratos and Emin are about to clash and fight. Who will win?

_Next chapter: Reverse Situation_

_I hope you like my FAnfic. This is my first fanfic. R&R please. Thank you._


	3. Reverse Situation & The Reunion

_Chapter 3_

It's been thirty minutes, and still fighting each other all out.

Kratos summoned a giant sword almost taller than him. Emin positioned himself for battle with his chokutō on his hand. Emin slightly tilted his head while making a 'tch' sound.

Emin charged towards Kratos and slashed him with his chokutō, but Kratos blocks it with his sword. Kratos distanced himself, "Is that all you got?"

Kratos turn to attack with his sword. Emin blocked the attack, but because the force was too great by the sword of Kratos, he was carried away by the force of Kratos' Sword. He couldn't stop, so he uses his chokutō to stop. Their swords clash every time they charge at each other

Kratos then noticed that Emin just made an evil grin. **He must be enjoying himself. **thought Kratos. Emin distanced himself, and...Suddenly, Emin threw his chokutō at high speed. Luckily, Kratos barely dodged, and sighed in relief, but...

Emin teleported beside Kratos, grabs his chokutō, prepares a full swing, and whispered to himself, "Dragon Slayer Art: chokutō slash" he whispered while making a small evil grin. A magic circle appeared beside while preparing a full swing.

"It's finally over." Emin sighed as he was about to sheathed his chokutō when a drop of blood fell on Emin's hair. Emin looked up and saw Kratos soaked by his owned blood ready to activate a spell, "Blade Magic: Tornado BLades" thousands of blades were in vortex form. Emin was engulfed by it.

AS the blades disappeared, Emin was there barely standing, also covered in blood. He has no choice but to use 'it'. His left eye was still color red, but for some reason it bleeds again. " Sealed Beast Magic: Death Eye Illusion." Kratos looked straight at Emin's left eye. He fell under the illusion spell of Emin.

*Emin's Illusion*

For Kratos, everything went red. Kratos tries to move, but he can't. Emin appeared again. This time, he's in front of him. "Time to feel the pain worse than death." As Emin walked around him, every step, another one appears. Emin finished walking around him. There were clones around Kratos, with their chokutō ready to pierce Kratos. Altogether, they pierce Kratos. Kratos was not dying, but it was very painful like death... no, more like death.

*normal setting*

Kratos was screaming in pain as he felt all those pain from Emin's illusion spell. The consequence of using that illusion is that the user, that is Emin, will also feel the pain, but not as much as the victim. Emin knelt down, holding his left eye. His eye was bleeding so much because it was exceeding it's limit. He was in pain. Kratos fell unconscious because of the spell. Emin then said, " I let my enemy think that they are winning, but they still lost to me, Reverse Situation." Emin's eye slowly turns back to it's original color, blue.

_That's for hurting Wen-chan. _He thought while breathing heavily because of exhaustion

**It's over finally.** thought Emin while lying down on the ground. He was admiring the blue sky, sighed and then fell asleep.

_*Emin's Dream*_

_Emin POV_

_I was dreaming about how I gave Wen-chan her bracelet as a gift for her 9th birthday. I put it in a small decorative box that I made, wrapped with a blue ribbon. Her favorite color. I took a deep breath and went inside the guild house. There I saw Wen-chan, talking and enjoying her company with Master Roubaul. She was so beautiful, with her white dress, and her smile, it always makes me happy when I see her smile.__ I really have a huge crush on her._ I couldn't move because was very nervous. A member of Cait Shelter pushed me towards her, and I trying going on the opposite way, but it was too late. I was a meter away from Wen-chan, and she saw me. She smiled at me, and greeted me. I blushed and greeted her back. The gift I'm holding is at the back of me. Wen-chan noticed that I was hiding something at my back. 

_"What is that you're hiding?" said Wen-chan curiously._

_"Uh... Nothing Wen-chan." I said nerviously._

_I saw Master behind her, giving me a thumbs up. All eyes were on us. I nervously presented the gift. "For you, Wen-chan," I gave to Wen-chan, and said, " I hope you like it." she received the gift, and Wen-chan blushed. She quickly opened the gift and saw a hand-made. It was a bracelet made out of shells that I picked in the seashore. The string and other materials are color silver._

_"No wonder you were in the shores everyday, even on rainy days." said Wen-chan. I nodded and regreted that I made a ugly hand-made bracelet for Wen-chan._

_"Sorry for giving you such an ugly bracelet, but I really tried my best, but I failed." I said while I made a fake smile. _

_"It's beautiful, I love it." said WEn-chan while wrapping her arms around me, and kissed my cheek._

_I never forget that wonderful day..._

_POV ended_

_*dream ended"_

As Emin woke up, he felt something supporting his head. As he opened his eyes, his head was resting on Wendy's legs. "You're awake, sleepyhead. I thought you never wake up." said Wendy while her tears was flowing on her cheeks. She was covering her face while crying. I noticed my body was covered with bandages. I knew that it was Wendy who patched up my wounds while I was sleeping. Wendy was still crying. " I was very worried about you." said Wendy. He quickly got up and said, while wiping her tears, "I'm sorry, I was just trying to protect you." Out of nowhere, WEndy hugged Emin, a very tight hug.

He noticed that Wendy was still wearing the bracelet. "You still wear that bracelet?" said Emin while smiling. "You know you're too beautiful for that ugly bracelet I gave." Wendy blushed and said, "It's the only thing that I could remember you by. And it's not ugly!"

Suddenly, Emin gently bump his forehead on Wendy's Forehead and said, "I miss you, Wen-chan." said Emin while smiling.

Wendy replied softly and shyly, "I miss you, too." her face slightly flushed red.


	4. Promise

*Town Hall*

Natsu and the others were standing near the Town Hall waiting for Wendy. Wendy arrived while she was holding Emin's hand.

"Kyaah, that's so cute." said Lucy who was shrieking. Wendy blushed red while sinking her head and Emin also blushed while looking at the opposite direction.

Emin saw Erza, "How is the children doing, Erza-san?" Erza replied, "They are alright." She points where the children are. Emin saw a little boy hugged and reunited with his father. Emin smiled as they remind him about how Mysticana treated him as his own son. _It's been years since Mysticana passed away. _Emin thought.

Then Emin saw Connor, who sighed in relief. "You worried me, man." Emin replied while scratching his head, "Sorry bro, hehe." Carla, then, was with Connor, her big bro, and said to them, "Well, the gang is back again." (referring to Emin, Wendy and Connor, and herself) Wendy and Connor nodded, agreeing what Carla had said.

Natsu stared at Wendy, he never seen Wendy smile like this before, and he was happy that his so-called little sister is happy, too.

A little boy approached Emin and he thank him for saving him. Emin kneel and patted the boy's head, and smiled. The boy's father also thank him and Emin replied, "Not a problem, as long the children and their parents are united once again."

"Do you have any parents, little boy?" said the father of the boy.

"My mother died when I was a baby and I was adopted by a Dragon." Emin showed his pendant, "This is the only thing I could remember my mother."

"How about the dragon who adopted you?" said the father. Wendy and Natsu were expecting an answer from Emin that is similar to them, the Disappearance of the Dragons. But instead this is what Emin answered, "He died protecting me... In short all my loved ones died."

Silence filled the air and everyone's eyes was on Emin. But Emin still smile and said, "I'm proud that my loved ones were protecting me."

*hours later*

"Emin-kun, how about you join Fairy Tail?" said Erza. Emin and Connor made a long stared at each other. Connor made a grin, Emin knows what was on Connor's mind.

"We will join Fairy Tail." answered Emin. This made Connor jumped for joy. "Yey, we are finally going to be guild members once again." said the excited Connor.

_Well, at least I still get to form bonds with these people. _thought Emin while watching the group laughing.

_A bond of friendship. _He looked at where Natsu and his nakamas are.

_A bond of family. _He looked at Connor who was still jumping for joy.

Finally, he looked at Wendy who was laughing with the others. _And maybe... _He thought with a slight smile on his face. _I could at least be with her...__  
_

"Not so fast, Emin-sama!" A monstrous voice was heared in Emin's mind. Suddenly, His mind was transported to a place which is very dark. The room was divided in two, by color. Then, two colossal figure appeared in front of him, one is black while the other is white. The black one is Diablo. The other one is Ryujin. They were both chained because they were sealed inside Emin's body.

"You know it is risky to form bonds with other people." said Diablo who shouting in a loud manner. "Please come down, Diablo." said Ryujin while calming his dark counterpart.

"You know, you were rejected after forming this so-called 'bonds' and treated as an outcast." said Diablo. Emin lowered his head, his slight smile, gone.

Emin was transported back where Team Natsu is. Emin sighed, _So I don't deserved to form bonds, huh? _Emin's expression changed, _well that's the destiny for all Sealed Beast Carrier. _He lowered his head disappointed.

Someone tap his shoulder. Emin turned around and it was Wendy, "Let's go, Emin-kun." She holds his hand. He slowly lift up his head with the same expression on his face and replied., "ok..."

Wendy was wondering, " Are you alright?" Emin replied while smiling, "I'm ok." but deep inside, he was not. He was afraid that if they know that he is a Sealed Beast Carrier, they'll treat him negatively.

Emin was afraid of being rejected by people around him.

Then Emin remembered something in the past. His promise to Mysticana.

_I will make everyone in the world accept me_

_I will do what ever it takes to be accepted_

_I will promise you that!_

_As the Son of Mysticana,_

_I never break this promise._

After remembering the promise he made, he smiled. He looked towards Wendy and said to her, "Let's go Wendy. I can't wait to make friends." After Wendy heard that, she also smiled and nodded. The group were heading to Fairy Tail, their home.

_I will keep my promise, Mysticana. Just you wait..._


	5. Welcome to Fairy tail

They finally arrived in Magnolia. They were going out of the train, and Erza carrying a motion-sicked Natsu, who was knocked out. Emin wondered why does Natsu have a weird weakness. Then, Connor interrupted Emin, "I guess you're not the only dragon slayer with a weird weakness." he chuckled as he said that. Wendy overheard their conversation and giggled.

"Damn it Connor, do you have to talk about that?" said Emin as he complained. Connor replied, "Sorry Emin."

"This is Magnolia, where our guild, Fairy Tail, is located." said Lucy. Wendy held Emin's hands as she was running towards the guild. The rest of the mages smiled as they saw the pairs running together, hand-in-hand. "Emin, you're bag!" shouted Connor, who was left behind with the mages. "Darn that kid. I'll have to do everything." Connor crossed his arms. "his bag is sure heavy." he complained.

Location: Fairy Tail Guild

The guild was always rowdy as ever. The guys were fighting, causing damages in the guild. Master Makarov, Gildarts, and Macao talking about something important while drinking. Romeo was playing with Asuka while Alzack and Bisca were watching their child playing. Alex, an addition in the guild, was talking with levy, "Wendy-chan is beautiful as the blue sky. And her chocolate eyes made me want her more." Levy sweat-dropped while replying ok.

Romeo interrupted them with Asuka on his back, "Speaking of Wendy-chan, where is she anyway?." Levy replied, "She was with Team Natsu."

Someone opened the door, "We are back." it was Wendy. Then Levy said to Romeo, "Hey Romeo-kun, there's you're Juliet." Romeo blushed. Alex opposed to what Levy said, "No, she is mine." Romeo glared at Alex, also Alex glared back. Their love rivalry was getting serious.

Mirajane welcome Wendy, "Welcome back, Wendy. How's the mission." Wendy replied, "It was great, We found another addition to the guild."

*outside*

Emin was waiting outside the guild. He was crossing his arms. He looked at the building and he was impressed about the architecture of the guild. He nodded and still admiring the structure of the building.

Wendy pop out of the door signaling him to go inside.

As he went in, all eyes were on him. A guild member asked, "Who is that Wendy?" Wendy replied, "A childhood friend of mine. Introduce yourself, Emin-kun."

"My name is Eminuel Dawnlight, I'm 13 years old and I use dragon slayer magic." They're shocked to see another dragon slayer. "It's nice to meet all." Emin scratches his head.

Suddenly Alex was running towards Wendy, happy to see her (as always), "My beautiful Wendy, how are you, my princess?" said Alex. Wendy was hiding behind Emin. Alex then was glaring at Emin, "Who are you, and why are you with my princess." Emin replied, "Well I'm pretty close to her... does it answer you're question." Emin made a smile while Alex was getting pissed. Wendy blushed from what had said.

"I challenge you to a duel for Wendy." Alex exclaimed. Everybody widened their eyes. "Hey, you can't challenge a new comer." said Romeo, warning him. "Let's see if you deserve to be a fairy." he ignored Romeo and still wants to challenge Emin to a battle.

"Good luck newcomer, he is quite strong." one of Alex' friends shouted. "You can't beat **the one.**" Alex nodded in agreement.

Emin sighed, "You better stand back Wen-chan." Wendy ran towards the barside where Mira and Romeo was. Romeo asked, "Is he going to win, Alex is strong you know." Wendy replied, "Emin-kun is stronger, I knew him ever since I was in Cait Shelter."

Emin cracked his knuckles, and loosen up his joints, and said, "I'm ready." His hands glow white. Alex was also ready to fight and bragged to Wendy, "If I win, I'll treat you to dinner later." he said while he winked which made Wendy felt chills down her spines. As he turn to Emin, he was hit by Emin's fist. The force of punch was so strong that Alex flew, literally.

The membrs of the guild were astonished. Emin's eyes were covered by his bangs and made an evil smirk which really made everybody shiver in fear. "I'm going to finish this." He charged his hand with magic, and made a screeching sound (we all know what this move is). A ball of pure energy appeared in his palm, ready to charged at his opponent who was still on the ground. "Enough, Emin!" Someone shouted from the door. "You went to far." it was Connor with Natsu and the others. Emin stopped and obeyed Connor.

*Hours later*

Romeo was amazed by what Emin did. "Yo Emin, that was cool." said Romeo. "By the way, my name is Romeo Conbolt, a fire mage." "That's cool, a fire mage." Emin said.

Emin then was introduced by the Master and after that, he went to Mira for a guild stamp.

"Where do want to put your guild stamp?" said Mira. Emin replied, "I'll have mine on my shoulder, color silver." Connor also wants a stamp on his back, color white, too.

Mira finished putting the stamp on the two new members of Fairy Tail. The two smiled at each other. "We are finally in a guild, again." said Connor. "It's been a long time." said Emin.


	6. Baron & Horatio

It's been a been a week since Emin joined the guild. He met new people and made new friends. He sometimes gets to spend his time with Wendy and Carla.

Right now, he was at the barside reading his book. Romeo then asked Wendy to go on a mission with him, "Wendy-chan, let's go a mission together." Wendy replied, "Yeah sure." Wendy agreed. "We can let Emin joined with us." Emin heard his name, "a mission, huh?" Emin said while closing his book. "What kind of mission?"

"I don't know, any mission, I guess?" said the confused Romeo. "What kind of mission do you like?" Emin answered, "Well, I like a stealth-typed mission." "Isn't a stealth-typed mission dangerous." said Wendy worriedly. "unless you are used to it." Emin replied.

Emin appeared at the back of the two young mage, unnoticed. "See?" said Emin.

Romeo was amazed again, "Darn Emin, you are awesome."

"Mysticana taught me." Emin made a small smile. "He really taught me a lot."

As Emin was getting something in his bag, his headband fell. _I wonder how Horatio and Baron are doing? _Emin thought while holding the headband thinking about the two other companions of Emin.

*Outside of Magnolia*

A light blue-haired boy appeared with a brown-haired boy accompanying him. Their eyes were dark like they were dead. The light blue haired boy has the same headband as Emin, wrapped around his arm near the shoulder. The other has a similar headband that is wrapped around his neck.

"Yo Horatio," said the blue haired boy, "Emin is somewhere here."

"I know Baron," replied Horatio, "I guess will have to capture him." he was crossing his arms.

Baron is a Water Dragon slayer who is a Sealed Beast Carrier. Horatio is an earth dragon slayer that is also a Sealed Beast Carrier with a spear on his back. They are both Emin's travel companions after Emin left Cait Shelter.

"How will we capture Emin." said Baron. "We let Emin come to us." replied Horatio. They both increased their magic pressure to the max. The ground on Horatio's feet was shaking. Stones and pebbles were shaking as the pressure of the two mages increases.

*Fairy Tail*

Back in the guild, while Wendy and Romeo were looking for a suitable mission at the request board for the three of them, Emin was at the barside waiting for the two while drinking his milkshake that was serve by Mira awhile ago. As Emin drank his drink, he felt strong pressures, and recognized them. As a mystic dragon slayer, he has an ability to sense any magic within a 50km radius. Plus, the enhance senses of the dragon slayer.

Emin noticed the pressure is the same yet different at the same time. It's dark and it is not the same. Emin was worried. He rush quickly where the source is. We went outside and bumped someone. It was Chelia. He quickly apologized and went on his way.

On the other hand, Wendy and Romeo didn't have any luck in finding a suitable mission. They went back to the barside but find out that Emin was gone. "Where is Emin-kun?" asked Wendy. "I don't know." replied Romeo.

"Wendy!" someone opened the door of the guild, it was Chelia. "Chelia!" Wendy was surprised that her best friend just visited her. "Why are you here?" Chelia replied, "To visit you guys silly."

*Outside Magnolia*

"What is he taking so long?" said Baron. "I'm geting irritated, let's go to the guild." Baron turned to water and was floating in the air. He flew towards fairy tail leaving Horatio who sighed. He followed him.

Minutes later Emin arrived where the area Baron and Horatio was, but they were not there. He sense the two going to the guild. He cursed himself and headed fairy tail.

*Fairy Tail*

Wendy and Chelia were enjoying each other's company until Romeo interrupted them. "Hey Wendy-chan, We need to find Emin." said Romeo. "Oh, you mean the silver hair cutie who ran past me, he was in a hurry." said Chelia. "We need to find him." said Wendy.

*Magnolia South Gate Park*

The three didn't find Emin and got tired. "Where is he, anyway?" said Romeo. ""Chelia said he went ths way, right Chelia?" said Wendy. Chelia sense something going towards them, "Everybody, duck!" Chelia duck herself including the two young mages. Water was fired at them.

"They have Emin's smell." said Baron. "Don't kill them, we can make them hostages." replied Horatio. "You handle them while I watch, they are to weak for me" bragged Horatio. "Haha, let's go!" shouted Baron like a phycho.

"Water Dragon: Aqua Jet." Baron charged towards the three mages but hey nearly dodged the attack. "Not bad, Lets see you dodge this." Baron tries to attack again. "Water Dragon: Poseidon's Trident." A giant Poseidon appeared behind Baron with a giant trident ready to swing at the mages. Wendy counters it with a powerful roar. "Sky Dragon Roar." it managed to cancel the spell of Baron but a clone of Baron appeared in water form with his trident behind Wendy. He managed to capture Wendy; thus, making it 1 on 2. Baron tries to taunt them while smirking, "Who is next?" Horatio was just crossing his arms while making a 'hmph' sound.

"Romeo let's do a Unison Raid." said Chelia.

"ok" replied Romeo. "let's go."

Chelia fires her strongest magic blast on Baron together with Romeo.

"UNISON RAID!" they both shouted in unison.

Baron was Panicking and Horatio just sighed and helped. "Earth Dragon: Earth Wall." Horatio slams his hand to ground creating a giant wall protecting Baron from the powerful blast. "Let's end this, I'm done with this children stuff." Horatio summoned a giant hand made out of earth, ready to crush the two mage, who were shock and scared.

"No... way" Romeo was twitching with fear.

"They are just too strong." same with Chelia, she felt fear.

Wendy was shouting, "Romeo-kun! Chelia! Get away now!" they didn't listened beacuase they were just too scared to move.

Suddenly someone something that made Horatio dodged. "A sword?" wondered Horatio. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Emin appeared grabbing his sword or chukoto and whispered, "Dragon Slayer Art: Chukoto Slash." Horatio was hit by multiple slash and every hit , it explodes. Emin's left eye turned red. It was starting to bleed. He teleported behind Baron an hit him and saved Wendy.

Emin noticed that their eyes are different. Then he said, "You guys are under control by someone." The two were silent. Emin continued, "You came to Magnolia just to find me..." He positioned himself to fight. "Well I'm here."

Connor appeared with Carla. "Hey Emin, what should we do?" Emin replied, "Romeo, Wendy and that girl must go back to Fairy Tail. Let Carla take them there."

Carla nodded, agreeing with what Emin said. "Leave it to me." and she flew towards the three injured mages and quickly headed back to the guild with them.

"You Connor, stay and support me, if you think I can't handle the two of them, go back to the guild find me some backup." said Emin. Connor agreed, "Yes!"

"We are going to bring you back to Master Omega to extract your Sealed Beast powers." said Horatio with Baron on his side agreeing to what Horatio just said. "Omega, huh?" Whispered Emin. "That bastard never gives up." he smirked.

Connor interrupted him, "We need to fight somewhere else. This is a town, we don't want innocent civilians to get hurt." Connor got an idea. "I will teleport everyone where nobody is around." Connor threw multiple kunais around all of them, forming a giant circle. "Channeling Magic: Mass Teleportation." Horatio, Baron, Emin and Connor teleported to a forest 5km away from the town of Magnolia.

*forest*

"Let's get this party started, shall we?" Said Baron while his trident on his hand. Horatio also gets his spear that was behind him. Emin has his sword ready while Connor is ready to support him at any time.

"Channeling Magic: Mind Communication." Emin tries to communicate with Connor "Here's the plan, while I attack the two, you fly around and find their blind spot or weak spot, try to us your magic as soon as you find them." Connor replied while taking out his scroll. "Don't worry, not a problem for me."


	7. Semi-Ryujin Mode activated!

Emin and Connor were ready at any time. Baron and Horatio were just standing there waiting for their opponent to make a move. But Baron was first to charge. He swinged his trident recklessly only to be dodged by Emin. Emin dodged Baron elegantly, without a sweat. He just closed his eyes. Horatio saw Baron having a hard time, but he can't help because Connor was throwing kunai. Not just kunais, exploding kunais.

"Channeling Magic: Kunai bomb." Connor threw a kunai but Horatio blocked it with his earth wall, but the kunai exploded which destroyed the earth wall.

Now Horatio was getting serious and starts to fight back. "Earth Dragon: ground spears." something rose from the ground. Earth spears appeared aiming for Connor. Connor dodged with his high speed flight. Connor continued to throw kunais.

On the other hand, Baron was still swinging recklessly with his trident. Emin still dodged. But Emin noticed that the swings were getting faster every time the trident was swung. Until Emin was hit on the abdomen. Luckily, only the clothes were torn. Now Emin then uses his sword to block the attacks.

Emin was impressed, "Well you improved". "You've seen nothing yet." Baron distanced himself. "Water Dragon: Ro..." but was punched by Emin. "but you're still too slow."

"Mystic Dragon: Wing slash." he hits Baron. "Mystic Dragon: Spitfire." white fireballs were fired at Baron. He dodged and fires multiple water balls at Emin. They exchanged firing at each other. "Water Serpent!" a water snake appeared charging towards Emin and was hit or was it?

*poof* Suddenly Emin disappeared into thin air. "What the? It was a clone."

"Mystic Dragon: Hyper fang!" Emin's arm turned into a dragon's head going towards Baron. He hits him and stares coldly towards Horatio. "Your next, Horatio."

"No choice but to use it." Horatio then whispered something to activate a spell. He ripped his clothes revealing a tattoo on his abdomen. It looks like a seal tattoo, similar with the tattoo on Emin left Arm. He bit his thumb and wipe it's blood in his tattoo then , he slams both his hand on the ground and shouted, "Sealed Beast Magic: Mountain wall." Suddenly, there was an earthquake and the ground, surrounding the the mages, rose forming a dome. Only the sky can be seen.

*fairy tail*

Carla and the three injured mages arrived. Everyone rushed towards the kids and were worried about them.

"Don't worry we are fine." said Chelia. "Emin is still currently fighting" said Romeo

Wendy was worried, "I'm worried about him. What if he will..."

"Don't worry, He's strong." said Carla.

*battlefield*

"ready for the real fight?" said Horatio. Emin was standing there, unwrapping his bandages on his left arm. He also closed his eyes. As the unwrapping of the bandages was finished, the sealed tattoo was shown. then he opened his eye. His left eye was red and his other eye was blue. Emin slightly tilted his head. He smirked and replied, "I was born ready!"

Emin began glowing white and red. "Let's go." They both charged at each other, clashing their weapons. Connor just stood there, watching them fight. He doesn't want to get involved because he doesn't like to get killed.

There was an explosion and smoke that covered the whole area. The smoke was thick because the area was small due to the mountain wall of Horatio. Emin then shouted, "Connor go back to the guild and find me some help!" Connor nodded and headed his way to the guild.

Baron was awake and saw that Connor was gone. He took the opportunity to take Emin down. Now, the tables have turned. One on two. Emin is outnumbered.

_Crap, this is going to be a problem. _thought Emin while scratching his head.

*Fairy Tail*

Connor arrived at Fairy Tail and told everything what happened.

"And that is why we need your help." said Connor, who was breathing heavily from exhaustion. Wendy carried Connor because Connor doesn't have the strength to fly anymore. Wendy was getting more worried, "Emin, please be safe." said Wendy while healing Connor.

Natsu and Gajeel went to Connor. "Don't worry, we will back him up, right Gajeel?"said Natsu.

"We don't want that brat getting all the glory." said Gajeel, smirking.

Wendy stepped forward, "I want to go with you guys."

"What are we waiting for, let's go. Connor lead the way." Happy was with Natsu, Lily with Gajeel, Charla carrying Wendy. They all followed Connor, who was leading the way.

As they arrived where Emin was fighting, they saw a dome and inside was the three boys fighting. The fight was getting intensed. explosions and smoke covered the whole area. Almost everything in that area was unseen. The dragon-slayers planned on diving in that area and join the fight, but Carla stopped them, "The fight is getting serious, if we are spotted by the enemy, who knows what will happen?" Wendy opposed to what Carla, "What about Emin? He is going to get killed!" Carla scolded Wendy, "Do you want to die?" silenced filled the air. The silenced was cut by another explosion, which was the biggest they have seen. They all watched helplessly from above.

"I'll go back in the battlefield!" said Connor and dive straight in. More explosion as Connor went in.

Suddenly explosion stopped. The dragon slayers all wondered why it fighting stopped. As the smoke clears out, they saw something horrifying. Connor just stood there on the side. The three dragon slayers were shocked by what they saw.

Baron was in front of Emin and Horatio was behind Emin. Emin's abdomen was struck by Baron's trident. Horatio struck his spear behind Emin's chest. Wendy saw everything and burst into tears.

*Poof* Emin disappeared. Wendy stopped crying and wondered where Emin was. The two mages also wondered where Emin was.

Suddenly, two giant hands slams Horatio and Baron. It was color white and a little blue. A boy figure appeared on the smoke and it was Emin, but his vest was half torned, so he is half shirtless. "Was that all you got?" The giant hand was connected to Emin. (Like Susano'o in Naruto)

Wendy saw Emin and noticed that he was hot. She blushed ferociously and whispered to herself, "I didn't know he was..." steam appeared in her ears (not real steam) and her heart was beating fast. She was red as a tomato and she covered her face. Carla noticed Wendy's reaction and smile slyly and said, "Emin is really hot, don't you agree, Wendy?" teased Carla. Wendy turned redder than tomato.

Now Emin had just activated Semi-Ryujin mode "Now that I'm pumped up and ready for another fight. Shall we begin Round 2?" said Emin while cracking his neck and knuckles. Horatio and Baron gulped, and Baron said, "Now were finished..."


	8. team drakes united

Wendy, Natsu and Gajeel saw Emin's Semi Ryujin Mode and was shocked. Baron and Horatio were just standing like stone statue. Emin was just crossing his arms with his two giant dragon-like hands connected to him.

"How long are you gonna stand there?" said Emin to Baron and Horatio. "Well I guess I'll be the one (teleports behind them) who'll be attacking first." Emin smashed Horatio, but only to be blocked by Earth Wall. Baron distanced himself to get prepare an attack.

The Earth Wall turned into a hand and holds Emin. He is immobolized.

"Baron finishs him!" shouted Horatio ordering Baron to attack Emin.

"Water Dragon: Poseidon's Trident." Baron summons Poseidon and uses his giant Trident to swing against Emin. Emin tries to block the attack with his giant hands. He barely block the attack.

"Not so fast!" Horatio appeared behind Emin. "Earth Dragon: Mud Blast"

"Water Dragon: Tsunami!" A huge wave was summoned by Baron. The Mud Blast of Horatio and Baron's Tsunami combine and created a huge mudslide coming towards the silvered hair boy.

"Mystic Dragon..." Emin back to his dragon slayer mode. "ROAR!" a beam of white light clash against the raging torrent. It was similar to Sting's roar but bigger and stronger. Everyone was blinded by the flash and nothing was seen.

As the flash disappeared, the mudslide also disappeared, including the Mystic Dragon Slayer.

"He disappeared..." said Natsu who was carried by happy. Baron and Horatio also wondered where Emin go.

"Where did that coward disappeared to?" questioned Baron. Horatio replied, "Maybe he escaped?"

Suddenly, they heard a swirling sound coming from behind. They turned around.

"Mystic Dragon: Disc!" Emin threw the energy disc towards the two mages. They dodged one inch away from the disc but...

"expand..." whispered Emin.

The disc quickly expand and they got hit and exploded upon contact. The dome collapsed after the defeat of Horatio and Baron.

Both were unconscious by the strong attack of Emin. Emin sighed, "Finally it's over." He went near to the two knocked out mages. "The mind control spell should be broken by now."

The dragon slayer from saw the whole fight, and they were very impressed, but the who was most impressed by Emin's fight was Wendy. It's been years and Emin was strong or maybe stronger. That was one of the thing why Wendy has huge crush on Emin.

Wendy saw Emin pass out and she quickly told Carla to dive down. They all dive down and Wendy immediately heal Emin's wounds. Natsu and Gajeel looked around and they saw how destroyed the area was. Everything was destroyed.

Wendy was done healing Emin. "We should go back to the guild now." said Wendy. Natsu and Gajeel nodded.

"What about the two over there?" said Gajeel while pointing at the two knocked out dragon slayers. "We can't just leave them."

Natsu and Wendy agreed and let Gajeel carry them. Gajeel growled at them for letting him carry the two mages. Natsu was carrying Emin, and Wendy was carrying Connor who was also injured in the battle.

*Fairy Tail*

Natsu puts Emin on the bed on the infirmary together with the two other mages. Wendy stayed behind to watched over Emin. It's been a long time since she saw Emin sleeping and in Wendy's mind, Emin looked cute while he is asleep. Wendy chuckled and slowly brushed his silver hair.

Then she saw Emin's lips, she also noticed that nobody is here but only her and Emin, who was sleeping. She slowly went near to Emin's lips. She close her eyes as she went near. Her lips was an inch away from his. She blushed as she went closer to Emin.

*Cough* *cough*

She quickly stay away and she saw on the door was Chelia with her eyes shape like hearts. Romeo was behind her, jealous. Wendy turned redder than a tomato and sink her head.

"You should have continue Wendy-chan, it would be amazing." said Chelia. "Thats love for ya." she winked. Wendy blushed harder than ever before and shouted, "It is not how it looks like!"

They made alot of noise which woke Horatio and Baron from their sleep.

Romeo noticed and positioned himself for battle including Wendy and Chelia.

"Hello..." said Horatio cluelessly while yawning.

"Where are we?" wondered Baron.

The three mages said together, "what?"

*Minutes later*

*Guild Hall*

"I apologized for not introducing ourselves, my name is Horatio Everest and this boy beside me is Baron Aquias."

Master Makarov also introduced himself, "I am the master of the guild, Makarov Dreyar. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." replied Baron excitedly. "We are in a guild Horatio, a guild." Baron continued, "A lot of pretty girls, they have a swimming pool too."

*Infirmary*

Emin woke up because of the noise outside. He got up and noticed some magic on his abdomen. The magic was similar to Wendy. He smiled and quickly got up. "I'm going to thank Wen-chan later." said to himself.

He saw nicely folded clothes beside him and ther was a letter on top of it.

_Brought you nice set of clothes_

_-Connor._

He smiled and quickly changed his clothes. He was wearing a white t shirt and pants.

He went out of the infirmary only to see people surrounding a table. On top of the table was Baron dancing with Happy and Connor. Wendy and Chelia who was beside Horatio was laughing.

Emin's eyes twitched and was getting annoyed. "Oy, Baron you better stop this instaaaaa!" a rope caught his foot and was hanged upside down. For some reason, Emin doesn't feel good. Emin immediately began to get sick.

That was Emin's greatest weakness. (explain in the previous chapters)

"Get... me... down!"

*Minutes later*

"You're still annoying as ever, Baron." said Emin annoying.

"I'm sorry..." said Baron with a big bruise on his head.

"Well it is good to be together again after a year or so.." sid Horatio while patting Emin and Baron on the back. "So how have you been, Emin?"

"Pretty much, fine, I guess?" Emin sips his drink.

"So this blue-haired cutie is Wendy Marvell, the Sky Maiden." said Baron while looking at Wendy who was beside Emin. "Sometimes he talks about Wendy how nice , kind and cute she is. He even said that he has a cru..." Emin quickly covered Baron's mouth and dragged him away of the group.

"Ok enough talking, big mouth..." said Emin while dragging Baron. He was also blushing.

The others laughed as the two mages were moving far away.

"Oh yeah Chelia." Wendy started a conversation with Chelia. "How are you with Lyon, any improvement with your relationship?"

Chelia frowned, "No luck, Yesterday I confessed my feeling to Lyon-sama but..." Chelia's eyes became teary. "He said we were not meant for each other."

"I'm sorry." apologized Wendy.

"Maybe he is not the perfect guy for you, you deserve better." said Horatio. Chelia and Wendy were shocked of what Horatio said. "So don't cry, ok?" Horatio smiled which made Chelia blushed.

"Will you excuse me, I have to find those idiots." Horatio stood and went to find Emin and Baron.

"Thank you." Said Chelia while she was still blushing. Horatio waved back while going out.

_He reminds me of someone I know 7 years ago. _thought Chelia. _And for some reason, I feel so happy just seeing him._

Meanwhile Horatio went to Emin and Baron, _Team Drakes United. _ he thought while he was laughing with the three.

* * *

Next chapter is about Chelia and Horatio's relationship, and in the next chapter will be about Emin's dark past.


	9. Emin and Mysticana

Wendy and Chelia was in the barside talking about something which made Chelia turned red. Then, someone banged the door open. It was Baron, care-free and easy-going, with Horatio who was laughing and Emin who was scratching his head with a irritating expression on his face.

The other guild members were laughing because Baron was doing goofy stuff. Natsu and Happy saw him and joined him. Everyone laughed as they saw Natsu, Happy and Baron dancing together like morons.

"Baron haven't changed since." said the irritated white-haired. "Well, that's how he wants to make friends. You know he is a Sealed Beast Carrier like the two of us. He wants to be with people who are nice to him and doesn't want to be treated like trash." Replied Horatio.

"I know but..." Emin stared at the the Three Dancing Mages. Sweatdropped appeared in Emin. "Isn't he's overdoing it?" Horatio simply agreed to what Emin said and nodded, "Yeah, he is overdoing it." Horatio also sweatdropped. "But still."

The two young Dragon Slayers went on a table, sat and talked.

"Oh yeah, Horatio, How's Shadowlust. I never heard any news about him, how is he?"

"Well, he really changed since Hina-chan died. His personality became cold. And oh yeah, one-fourth of Diablo is sealed inside your body, right?"

"Yup, Whenever I used my Death Eye, it bleeds alot. It's painful because Diablo isn't stable in my body." he continued, "But I'm getting used to the pain so it's no problem."

"How about you use your other eye... I mean the right eye is also useful right?" encouraged Horatio."

"Only when I'm having difficult time in battle. Besides, I can fight without it."

"You'll never master Death Eye, only the true True Carrier of Diablo can master it."

"Then I will not depend on it."

They continued talking until noon.

"Our enemies too have grown too. They also have a new member and he can mind control anyone His name is Kurama, his maic is Mind Control and Summoning Magic." Horatio's expression changed as brought the topic up.

Emin saw the reaction and was surprised. _Did the enemy became that strong. Base from his expression, his scared, I never saw Horatio this scared before. _taught Emin.

They were interrupted by Wendy and Chelia. Chelia's face was very red because Horatio was in front of her. Her heart was beating fast. Horatio saw Chelia and was worried about her.

"Are you alright, Chelia-chan?" asked Horatio. "You don't look so good. Do you have a fever?" he touched her forehead which made Chelia blushed even more.

"I'll leave you guys alone. Let's go, Emin-kun." Wendy grabbed Emin's hand and they left the earth dragon slayer and the embarrassed sky god slayer alone.

Wendy and Emin were hiding somewhere far but can still see the Chelia and Horatio. Wendy giggled and whispered to herself, "Come on Chelia, tell him now." Emin was still wondering why was he dragged by her childhood friend and crush. Wait 'crush'?

He shooked his head tries to forget what he think. As Emin came out of his senses and finally asked Wendy, "Why are we hiding from the two?" Wendy replied, "Chelia is trying to asked Horatio-san out?"

Then Emin said,"So you are playing matchmaking, huh?" Wendy nodded which was a yes to Emin's question.

For several minutes, Emin and Wendy were watching the two. Then for some reason, Horatio turned red. Emin rarely seen Horatio embarrassed and this was one of it. He saw Horatio nod which made Chelia smile but still blushing.

Wendy was happy with the results and noticed she was still holding hands with Emin. Wendy immediately released her from his and blushed. Emin, however, his hand was used of being held by Wendy so he didn't have the same reaction as Wendy had.

Emin noticed Horatio leaving the guild, embarrassed. Chelia went to the barside completely flushed. Wendy immediately went to Chelia leaving Emin who disappeared in the spot.

*Outside*

Horatio was outside still blushing and was confused at the same time. Why did Chelia asked him out in a date? Isn't it the other way around. That's what Horatio was thinking. He never ever hang out with a girl, especially a cute one like Chelia. Horatio blushed even more.

Emin appeared out of nowhere leaning against the walls, crossing his arms while his bangs covered one of his eyes. "*whistle* I didn't know you're..."

Horatio interrupted, "Shut it, Eminuel." while he was still red.

"Well you need serious help. How about we asked help from the experts." said Emin. "We can ask Lucy-san because she knows everything about dating or couple stuff."

_Well that was weird coming out from me. _thought Emin.

Horatio snaps his finger, "Eureka! That's a great idea."

Horatio ran towards Lucy when suddenly, "Where does she live?"

Emin sighed as he accompany his friend to the celestial mage's house.

*Lucy's House*

Lucy just finished her shower. She wrapped her towel around her body and as she went out , she saw the two young dragon slayers squating while Emin eats his chocolate cake 'like a boss/sir'.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!?" yelled Lucy.

"We... I mean, he needs your help." said Emin while pointing at Horatio and has the fork on his mouth.

Lucy thought was like, "Whaaat?"

Horatio explained everything, every single details.

"So let me get this straight, *she points at Horatio* he needs help about dating from me?" said the blonde mage. "Well you at the right person!" Horatio sighed at relief.

"Well I better go now, I have better things to do." Emin climbs out of the window. "Well good luck." Then jumps off from the window and disappeared.

Lucy sweatdropped, "Well he could use the door... Any ways let's get started."

Horatio nodded.

*Train Station*

Emin was waiting for a train. As the train arrived he immediately went in of the train sat near the window. He was thinking all the memories from the past.

*Flashback*

Emin was seven years old, and it was he's special day, his day of birth. He woke up and was excited to celebrated his bitrhday with Connor and Mysticana. As he woke up, Connor was sleeping beside Emin wrapping his small paws around his big brother.

Emin carefully placed Connor's hand away from him and stood up. We properly puts the blanket on the yellow exceed. He noticed that Mysticana was not in his cave.

"Maybe he went hunting..." whispered Emin so that Connor can't hear. "Yosh, I'm going to train."

Emin went outside and immediately went were he usually train with Mysticana. "Mysticana told me that I need to properly master my Mystic Dragon Strike. I've master all the basic attacks and spell, so I need to go advance."

It's been two hours since he started training he became hungry. "I'm getting hungry but I need to train." his hand where he always charge his Mystic Dragon Strike was bleeding. Emin didn't pain at all. "Let's do it again for one final strike!"

He tries to charge his hand despite the bleeding. He was going to atrack tree, very big tree which is very impossible for it to be cut down. When the charging his Stirke 100%, he quickly charged towards the tree at lightning speed. The screeching sound was heard as he is about to hit the tree. He hits the tree creating a very large explosion, Connor woke up by the explosion. "Oh sh... I forgot not to use that word."He looked around, "Emin." he sweatdropped.

Meanwhie at the training area Emin was just smiling as he just saw a very good improvement on his Strike. As smoke clears out, he saw the tree cut in half with other tress destroyed by the explosion."Better head back home." he smiled.

Emin arrived at his cave and noticed Mysticana and Connor noticed. He ran towards Mysticana and hugged his foster father. "I completely mastered Mystic Dragon Strike.!"

Then Mysticana carefully patted Emin with his tail. "Well done, for that you deserve a gift." a magic circle appeared in front if the three. "Your gift." A sword appeared forged by the mighty Mystic Dragon himself. Emin smiled as he slowly received his gift.

"Used it to protect your loved ones." said Mysticana. " Happy birthday, my son."

Emin hugged his father once again. "Thank Mysticana, greatest gift ever." he also received a book which contains advanced spell of every Mystic Dragon Slayer Spells.

"TIME TO EAT!" shouted Emin excitedly. They celebrated until somthing bothered Mysticana. Mysticana prepared for battle while he told his kids to hide from the box where Emin kept his clothes.

They immediately rushed inside md wait for Mysticana ti say it's ok. Suddenly, a black dragon appeared ready to challenged Mysticana. His scales were black and a little blue. His eyes was cold, ready to kill his victim. It was the Dragon of the Apocalypes, Acnologia.

The two fought outside and clashed in the sky. Two dragonS fighting, rarely it happens. Acnologia prepares his Roar. He fires but Mysticana dodged but the Roar destroyed everything behind Mysticana. Now it was Mysticana's turn to fire his Roar.

It's been several minutes and the two dragons still went all out. Meanwhile Emin was getting impatient and went outside to help Mysticana. He told Connor to stay inside while he helps Mysticana. Connor nodded and waited.

Mysticana was now at the mercy of Acnologia. Acnologia's talons was on Mysticana head ready to crush his head. Emin interrupted Acnologia by firing a Mystic Dragon Roar. Mysticana escape and slashed Acnologia with his talons. Emin fires Mystic Spitfire on the Black Dragon. Acnologia received minor damage from the attack but Acnologia had a serious wound on the other side because of the talons of Mysticana awhile ago.

Acnologia was getting serious and charged directly at Mysticana recklessly. Mysticana didn't have time to dodged. Emin immediately cast a spell on Mysticana in order for him to dodged.

Emin threw Kunais all over Mysticana forming a circle. "Channeling Magic: Mass Teleportation." He was able to transport Mysticana and Acnologia missed.

Mysticana was Impressed by Emin's thinking. "Good Thinking, son."

Emin replied, "Well if your opponent is stronger than you, be smarter than him. That's what you taught me." he smirked. "Let's bring him down!"

"Dragon Slayer Art: Silver Spear!" Both of Emin's hand turned to a pointed object.

Once again Mysticana was impressed, _No doubt, this child's a genius. _Mysticana thought. "If you use that, you'll ran out of magic power for sure, son." said Mysticana.

Emin replied, "I've done research and experiment about this spell, I know how to conserve my magic powers while using this spell. I'm a magic-conserver type you know." he winked. "Let's test this spell out."

He charged towards Acnologia at high speed and shouted, "Max Drill!" Emin starts spinning like a drill going towards Acnologia.

Acnologia tries to counter it with his roar but it was too late, he was hit. "Got you now, dragon!" a massive explosion appeared as they clashed. Emin flew because of the force of the explosion.

Connor appeared and caught Emin in midair. "You're reckless as ever." said Connor.

"And smart... don't forget smart." Emin smiled. "Whatever." replied Connor.

_Emin has become quite used to his Sealed Beast power. _thought Mysticana.

Acnologia was furious and took major damage. He suddenly spread his black wings flew towards the two. Connor flying away from the furious dragon. Mysticana followed them. He knew that Acnologia and going to kill the kids.

Mysticana tackled Acnologia and they both fell from the sky. Mysticana fell first followed by Acnologia. Acnologia suddenly stood up and his talons on Mysticana's neck. Acnologia made a cold stare towards the two kids. Connor shivered in fear. Emin grinded his teeth. Then Emin noticed Acnologia made an evil smirk and finally talked.

"I'm going to kill you with your foster children watching you die." said Acnologia to Mysticana. "I've been waiting for 400 years for this." He charged his roar at Mysticana.

Mysticana cast a spell so that he can communicate Emin by mind. "I guess I'm going to die right here."

Emin shooked his head, "No..."

"This was supposed to be the best day of your life, your birthday. I wanted to see you happy. Now, I can't be with you anymore."

Emin's tears began to fell from his cheeks. "No..."

"But this will be my last words..." Mysticana also shed a tear. "You have been a good son to me. The day I found you, I had already found my source of happiness. I'm happy to be a father to you despite me being a monster and you being a human."

"NOOO..." Emin began crying. "Noo!"

"Connor... You better take care of your big bro there." said Mysticana with a warm smile.

"Yes *sob* *sob*" Connor burst into tears.

"Where ever I am, in heaven or in hell. I will always love you both." Mysticana closed his eyes prepared to be blast by the roar of Acnologia.

"Done with you're sissy talk, Mysticana?" yelled Acnologia. Mysticana didn't reply.

_Good bye... Always be the good son I always want you to be..._

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Acnologia blast Mysticana with his roar and very massive explosion, maybe bigger than a town, and Emin and Connor just watching their father die.

As the smoke clears, the only left standing was Acnologia, none of Mysticana's body remained. A huge crater also appeared.

The two slowly went where Mysticana died with a roaring black dragon in front of them.

Connor just cry but Emin's emotion was mixed with sadness and anger. Suddenly Emin's body became red. A tail grew similar to a dragon, his fangs became larger. His left eye turned red and bleeding tremendously.

"Mysticana... died." then he slowly looked towards Acnologia. "That dragon killed my father..." he clenches his fist and his tail slams on the ground. "I'm going to kill you, black dragon!"

Emin, now has turned himself into a monster. _Semi-Diablo mode. _thought Acnologia.


End file.
